As a Sailor Knows the Open Sea
by Nckmillr
Summary: "A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea." (Series of one shots and drabbles for Captain Swan. Mostly fluff, with some other things thrown in here and there; ratings vary per chapter).
1. Butterflies

**AN: So I've _kinda_ developed an obsession with writing Captain Swan. I decided that this will be my place for posting one shots and drabbles for the two of them. Many chapters will be a little out of date, since I wrote a lot of drabbles after episodes at the beginning of season 4 which I've only just started to finish. Ratings will vary among chapters, but anything explicit will have a warning in advance. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>(This first one takes place during 4x04, as a filler to Emma and Hook's evening.<strong>)

* * *

><p>As far as first dates go (and Emma really didn't have much expertise on the subject), it was a really, really good one.<p>

It was all so teenagerish, actually-from David's over-protective-dad schtick to Mary Margret's incessant snapping of photos- but if Emma was being honest with herself, she did kind of get a kick out of having over-bearing parents for Hook to fend off (about a dozen years too late, but it was something, anyway).  
>And Emma <em>felt <em>like a teenager, complete with the stomach flips when Hook flashed her a cheeky smile or touched the small of her back (It was the closest Emma Swan would ever really get to butterflies).

After dinner, Hook suggested a walk on the beach (seemingly spontaneous, but Emma suspected it was all a part of his grand scheme) and Emma came to discover a shocking yet simple truth: Captain Hook (fearsome pirate) was a romantic. And Emma Swan (total flight risk) really, really liked him for that.  
>The stars had come out, the sun long since gone, and Emma was reminded briefly of Neverland as her and Killian strolled through the sand. She mentioned this to him idly, and a wicked grin crossed his face.<p>

"A one time thing, was it?" he teased, and Emma cringed, never expecting that those words would come back to haunt her.

Emma resisted the smile, but it won out after a moment. "I guess I've changed since then." she muttered, half amused and half sincere, as Killian squeezed their entwined fingers.

"We both have, love." he agreed. Emma glanced at him for a moment, but his eyes were on the shoreline. They walked on in silence for a while, content, until Emma gave an involuntary shiver as the sea breeze washed over them. Ever the gentlemen, a frowning Killian shrugged out of his jacket before holding it out for her. Emma bit back a comment, couldn't stop herself from thinking of how very cliche it was, and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," she said instead, a smile still curling at her lips (the jacket smelled faintly of him, sea salt mingling with the scent of leather). Hook flashed a grin of his own at her before reclaiming her hand.

They made lazy conversation, neither paying an excessive amount of attention to the words when their company was particularly distracting. But as they neared the rocks running the perimeter of the beach, Emma heard the unmistakable melody of a song playing. She stared at Hook, recognizing the tune after a moment. Emma didn't for the life of her know how he'd managed it, but the bastard had rigged the song they'd danced to in King Midas's castle.

And Hook was positively smirking (the smug son of a bitch) as he held out his other hand to her. "May I have this dance, Swan?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh (when would the cheesiness _end_?), and the beginning of a protest was on her lips when Hook swept her up into his arms. Their chests pressed together, their hearts beating impossibly to the same rhythm.

And it was all so terribly _corny, _and _ridiculous, _because all Emma could think of was her first and only dance at a royal ball, and how-like that night- she truly felt like the princess she'd been intended to be. That in and of itself was enough to make Emma want to cringe even harder, but damn it if she wasn't nearly floating as Killian twirled her around and around.

It was easy- alone on the shore, with no one but her _totally insane_ pirate to see her- for Emma to welcome the sickening romance of the evening. With Killian's hand tight on her waist and eyes insistent on hers, Emma let herself embrace the (screw it, she'd earned the right to a little cheesiness) butterflies.


	2. Pillage and Plunder

**AN: A little follow up to the last chapter. This was more of what I wanted for the end of their date, simply because I live for over-protective-dad! Charming. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will you go out with me again?" Killian murmurs, eyes wide and blue and expression nervous in a way that does things to Emma's heart. Things which have her torn between wanting to tease him and wanting to kiss him senseless.<p>

She decides on the latter, though, again taking in his innocent expression before pressing their lips together. It's answer enough, she's sure, as they release each other's hands, the need to pull the other closer overwhelming. Emma feels Hook's hands (_hands_, both of them, she was still thrown by that) dig into her back and she doesn't resist the shiver of pleasure which goes through her. The kiss had started out innocent enough (at first it's exciting and sweet like Emma in a pink dress and a ponytail and Hook bringing her a rose and offering his jacket) but then it's suddenly something else as Emma tugs on the tough hairs at Killian's neck. Suddenly there's teeth and tongues and a low grunt caught in Hook's throat. Emma feels her back hit the wall with a not-so-gentle thud and pulls Killian even closer.

And Emma no longer feels like the giddy teen going on her first date, instead like how she actually was at sixteen, with hurried fumblings and making out in places they shouldn't be making out in. She can only imagine her parents right now, waiting on the other side of the door, hearing their daughter _pillaging and plundering_. And Emma knows they should stop before David comes and finds them in their rather compromising situation, but Hook's kissing a trail down her jaw and her better judgement goes right out the window.

They're both breathing heavy, and then Hook crushes his lips back to Emma's with renewed fervor. Emma's certain that her parents must hear them now (they're being so _loud_), and her rational side knows this is going to end badly, with her father initiating a sword battle or something equally ludicrous. But her will power is nothing when up against Killian's lips-warm and soft and _perfect-_or his teeth now nipping below her ear. It's starting to feel impossible for them to separate, until the apartment door is thrown open, and then they break apart immediately, as if David had turned the hose on them. As it is, he's standing there with every bit of fatherly bluster; arms crossed over his chest, bringing himself up to full height, a sharp glare aimed at his daughter and her date.

And it's unbelievable (just like the rest of this ridiculous evening) to the point that all Emma can do is (barely) bite back a laugh. Hook, however, isn't doing quite as well. He makes a poor attempt at a cover-cough, making David's eyes narrow infinitesimally. Emma again feels sixteen under his menacing (mortified) gaze.  
>But beneath her embarrassment is something pleasant and warm, due to a father's love and a pirate's kiss. Emma feels the stupid grin on her face before she can stop it, earning an even sharper look from David. "Um." Emma says, quickly forcing the grin from her lips.<p>

David cuts a glance to Killian. "Thanks for walking her home safe, Hook." he says pointedly. "But you should be getting back to Granny's."

Emma resists the urge to elbow her father, settling for a scoff of protest, and it's her turn to glare. "_David_." she says harshly (the spitting image of her mother), the use of his real name letting him know he'd stepped over the line. Hook looks really quite amused (he was probably pleased with himself, the bastard), unfazed by David's anger.

Emma barely keeps in a groan of annoyance (_I'm an adult_, she keeps protesting to herself) as she turns back to Hook. "Goodnight, Killian." she deadpans, and-angry at David, infatuated with Hook-leans up to kiss him once more.

They carefully ignore the strangled sound David elicits behind them. Emma shrugs out of Hook's jacket once they've parted, the kiss brief but leaving them both a little dizzy again. "Goodnight." Killian echoes, taking his jacket. "Night, Dave." he adds mischievously, quirking a brow. Her father doesn't respond, and Hook offers a final grin at Emma before retreating down the stairs.

Once she's sure that Hook is out of earshot, Emma rounds on David. "Seriously?" she demands, venom in her voice. "I'm an adult." she says as she pushes past him into the apartment, but the words are dangerously close to being whiny. Snow's waiting on the couch, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Emma shoots her a glare as well, forgetting that it's not her mother whom she's annoyed with.

"I told him not to." Snow offers as David comes in behind Emma.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your night." David says to Emma, meeting her still narrowed eyes. "But I didn't need to hear just how _much _you enjoyed it."

Emma groans, embarrassment resurfacing with her irritation. "I can't believe you." she gripes at David, who looks far too pleased with himself. "I really need my own place." she grumbles as she stomps up the stairs. As she prepares for bed, Emma hears her parent's muttering about her looking _happy _and Hook being a changed man. "I can hear you guys!" she informs them grumpily, aware that she's throwing a temper tantrum, and is conscious yet again of feeling like a teenager.

And she practically _was _a teenager; the one she should have been, making out against the front door and being busted by her dad, storming off to her room in a huff. It should have bothered her more than it did, but it was kind of...nice, if she was being honest. There was a goldmine of missed oppurtunity being made up for, here. And Emma had earned this, too; parents to wait up for her at the end of the night, a father ready to strike at the first threat of their daughter's virtue (as if). Emma would never tell them (or anyone), but she sort of liked just having someone _care enough _to ruin her date.

(But there was no way she was letting this happen again, and Emma resolved to look at those apartments Henry had found first thing in the morning.).


	3. Sacrifices

** AN: I hope everyone enjoyed/is enjoying their holidays!**

**Here's a possible first "I love you" scenario. Set at an undetermined point in the near future, maybe after a battle or something along those lines, when Hook does his usual self-sacrificing-for-Emma's-benefit thing. (Chances are there will be a lot of speculation chapters like this one, because I have far too many ways in which I picture their first I love yous). As always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>When she finds him, he's got a flask in his good hand and a serious look on his face. A look which falls away the second she spots Emma and breaks into a smile. "Swan!" he greeted, standing to meet her halfway. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

And she wants to be calm, but she's just not _used _to this. She's never had someone put her first, never had people who loved her enough to make such great sacrifices for her. At least, before the curse had broken; afterwards, all at once, Emma was surrounded by people who loved her. She'd finally been given a family, those willing to put her before themselves...and perhaps no one moreso than Hook.

He's a pirate without a ship, for Christ's sake. He had given up the Jolly Roger, his _home (for God knew how many years)_, just to help Emma return to hers. He'd gone to incredible (though at times drastic and misguided) lengths to be a better man for her, and no words would ever be sufficient to express her gratitude for that. And tonight, like so many times before, he'd put her well being above his own; and yet, this time it was different.

Hook was still staring at her, concern now etched on his face. "Swan?" he repeated, reaching out to her. Emma relaxed the moment his hand touched her arm, his hook resting gently on her waist. She could see the gears working in his head, worry that the battle hadn't actually been won yet. "What is it?"

Emma gaped at him, feeling (and probably looking) like a fish out of water. "I..." she muttered, her chest tight, as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She couldn't speak, could hardly move the amount necessary to bring their lips together. But when she did, Emma kissed him fiercely, pouring all of her thanks into it- all of _her _into it. She gripped Killian tightly, pressing them impossibly close together while his hand tangled in her hair. He was bewildered but nonetheless enthusiastic, only breaking the kiss when they were both panting for air.

"Don't mistake my curiosity for disapproval, love," Hook breathed gruffly, forehead against Emma's, "But why such fervor?"

Emma tried to slow her heart rate, to get a damn grip on herself. But she'd never felt so much for someone as she did in that moment, pressed flush against Hook's chest, their breath mingling in the space between them. She didn't know if she ever would again.

"I love you." Emma said almost inaudibly. She stared at Killian's lips before allowing her eyes to drift up to his. He looked dazed, tightening his hold on Emma, as if worried she might float away otherwise. Hook stared at her as though he couldn't quite believe she was real.

"Emma," he exhaled, closing his eyes. Her name fell from his lips with that same careful reverence it usually did, like it was something sacred. "I have loved you since that damn beanstalk."

"That long?" Emma joked weakly, still shocked by her own declaration. Hook grinned, opening his eyes to hers. He moved his head back to fully take in the sight of her.

"Not quite." Killian admitted with a small grin. "But there's something about a woman leaving you chained up in a giant's lair..."

"Killian." Emma said, mock-disapproving, and nudged him playfully. She was unable to take the smile off of her face.

"In other words," Hook said, relenting, "it's about bloody time."


	4. The Heart of the Matter

**AN: So here's a little extended version of the scene in the clock tower. I wanted to do a chapter to explain why Emma would have gone all the way to Granny's before returning Killian's heart and to fill in the time between their kiss in the hallway and Emma's talk with Regina. (It turned out more angsty than I intended, but I hope you enjoy.)**  
><strong> Also: Happy (belated) new year!<strong>

* * *

><p>She sprinted for the clock tower ahead of her mother, the only thoughts Emma could register being <em>Killian <em>and _danger _and _have to hurry_. When they had finally burst through the doors, it was worse than Emma had anticipated. "Gold!" she cried, taking in the scene: The dark magic from something unknown, expanding over their heads like a galaxy. Killian, staring at her with relief and horror. And there, clasped in Gold's hand, his heart. "Stop!" Emma pleaded, true fear coursing through her.

And Emma didn't stop to think; all she knew as she raised her hands was that she needed to save Hook. But Gold was quicker, his spell paralyzing Mary Margaret and Emma, leaving them immobile but still forcing them to watch the nightmare unfold.

Emma tried fruitlessly to move, to break against the magic which bound her, to do _anything _that would be of use. Everything in her was fighting, trying and failing to save Killian. Even as she struggled, all Emma could do was look on, heart in her throat as Hook's was squeezed in Gold's hand. She felt Killian's gasp of pain like her own heart was being torn from her chest, because she was losing him, and he'd _promised_- he'd told her he would survive-

And she thanked God for Belle in the next second, Emma making a break for Killian the second Belle and Gold had disappeared with a puff of smoke. The pirate had his heart in his hands, looking at Emma with gratitude and fear. She wondered what had him still looking so crestfallen...he was safe, they were all safe...  
>But then she was kneeling beside him, only capable of focusing on the fact that he was <em>alive<em>. "Are you okay?" Emma demanded, searching his face. Hook smiled despite himself, though something dark still lingered in his eyes.

"Aye." he affirmed, eyes roaming her face. "Thanks to you, Swan."

Emma shook her head. "Belle's the one who saved you." she corrected. Killian didn't offer a response, only lifting his heart up in Emma's line of sight.

"What do you say, love? Want to put this back in its rightful place?" His gaze was steady as Emma hesitated. She didn't want to risk messing it up and causing some kind of damage. She looked down at her mother, still waiting downstairs (probably trying to subtly give them a little privacy), and then back to Killian.

"Maybe we should find Regina." Emma urged, glancing uncertainly at his heart. "She knows how to do this better than I do."

Killian looked put out by the idea. "Come now, Swan." he coaxed, sweeping back her hair with his hook. "I trust you with my heart. It belongs to you, after all."

Emma smiled despite herself, a little embarrassed as she hoped her mother hadn't heard that last part. "Yeah, well," she muttered, pulling Killian to his feet as she stood upright, "I'd still feel better if Regina at least explained how to, first."

Killian sighed, following Emma as she made her way to where Snow waited. "Is there a wrong way to return a heart?" he argued.

"You really want to risk it if there is?" Emma challenged, raising her brows at him. Killian smirked, relenting, as the three of them made their way out onto the street.

* * *

><p>After Regina had explained the process (which was very straightforward, Hook had smugly pointed out), he and Emma found themselves in the back hall of Granny's. They faced each other, Emma looking on edge while Killian smiled (too serenely for a man whose heart was out of his chest).<p>

"You could just hold onto it for me, love." he jested, indicating the pulsing heart in Emma's hands. She glared at Killian slightly, still concerned she might damage him somehow.

"You can do this." he encouraged, becoming sincere. "Just be gentle-"

He broke off with a groan as Emma shoved his heart through his chest. She felt a tingling sensation through her fingers, then the unmistakable pull of magic. She hurried to tug her hand back out. "Sorry." she said immediately, looking into Killian's stern face, "I just thought if I did it quickly it might be like ripping off a-"

Killian didn't let her finish, his pinched expression turning into one of reverence before he pulled her to him. As he backed her into the wall, hand trailing down her side, Emma couldn't believe that she hadn't realized something was wrong sooner. Because _this _was right, this was Killian, and over the last few days there had been something distinctly not Killian about his kiss. It seemed that the man really put his heart into it.

They parted briefly, noses brushing, as Killian sighed. "I told you, Swan." he murmured, opening his eyes to hers, "I'm a survivor." And Emma felt her lips curl up looking at Hook's own smile. She felt safe for the moment, whole in a way she hadn't in a long time. The content feeling vanished when Killian's eyes darkened again, his body going rigid as he pulled back from Emma.

"What is it?" she questioned, looking at him bizarrely. His heart was back in his chest and Gold had been stopped, so what could possibly have him so on edge?

Killian sighed, knowing he was going to ruin the bliss of his survival. But with his heart returned, Hook knew that he owed Emma the truth after all the havoc he'd reeked doing the Dark One's bidding. "Swan, there's things you don't know about. The Crocodile didn't just take my heart without reason- I'd made a deal with him, for-"

"Your hand." Emma finished. She was nodding, untroubled. "I figured. But it's okay, it's over now. " She reached for him, but Hook stepped back, pushing through what he needed her to hear.

"There's more." he insisted, feeling sicker by the second. All he had wanted to do was be whole for her, be redeemed, yet all he'd managed was to make matters infinitely worse. Emma deserved the truth now, even if it meant he lost her because of it. "The fairies-I'm responsible for that. The Crocodile made me ensnare them in the bloody magic hat. He needed their power to cleave himself from the dagger, and it's my fault they were captured."

Emma reached out to press a palm to Killian's cheek. He leaned into the touch despite himself, raising his troubled eyes to look at her. "But that wasn't you, Killian." Emma reminded him gently. "Gold had your heart, you couldn't have refused even though you wanted to. We understand that, okay? We'll fix whatever we need to."

He wanted to trust her words, but Hook couldn't allow himself to hope when Emma still didn't know the entire story. "Maybe so." he said, moving away from Emma's touch, "But I caused harm before he had my heart. I knew that he was lying to Belle about the dagger, and foolishly thought I could trap him into a deal." Killian paused, wishing he'd never made the damn bargain in the first place. Emma stared at him, waiting expectantly as he continued. "The Dark One had me believe that my hand was cursed. He claimed that because it belonged to the man I once was-" He despaired, knowing now-after all he'd done-that he was still that man. "-it would cause me to lose control." He watched Emma, could see her connecting the dots with his strange behavior the evening of their date.

"Of course, it was a trick. When I wished to remove myself from the infernal hand, he convinced me that only his magic could take it back. I made the mistake of agreeing to another deal."

"Killian." Emma said, shocked by his hurried confessions. She took his face in both hands now, commanding him to focus. "What did you do?"

Killian looked stricken, eyes sweeping over Emma's face. He knew it was likely the last time he would have her so close. "I followed him to a house inhabited by an old man. I held him down while the Crocodile took out that damned hat-" he broke off, remembering the scene with horror. Why hadn't he known better than to threaten the bloody Dark One? "And the man vanished." Killian finished, guilt filling him. "Afterwards, the Crocodile returned my hook and informed me that the hand hadn't been cursed to begin with."

"It was all in my head, Swan." Hook insisted, taking her hands from his jaw. He felt wrong recieving her touch. "I did that to a defenseless man, all for my own benefit."

It was Emma's turn to look stricken. She released Killian's hand, but didn't move away from him. "If you still had your heart, why didn't you tell me then?" she demanded, the knowledge that he'd lied to her hurting more than anything else.

"I would have." Killian promised. If he had to lose Emma, he at least wanted her to know that he'd tried to be better. "But the Dark One had a security tape of us in the old man's house. He'd erased himself from it so that it only incriminated me." Killian stared into Emma's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Emma."

She kept his gaze for a long moment, silence stretching out as Hook wondered what Emma would do next. He wasn't prepared for the way she grabbed at his collar, pulling him into a kiss. She clutched at him as if her life depended on Killian's lips. He let himself return her affections for just a second before trying to push Emma back.

"Love," Killian muttered around her lips, "We should discuss-"

Emma broke away from him sharply. Her eyes were wild, tears pooling in them. "Discuss what, Killian?" she demanded, horrified when her voice wavered. She just wanted to forget about this, to return to their blissful reunion instead. "The fact that you lied to me, and because of that I almost lost someone else I care about?"

"I wanted to be a better man for you." Hook said weakly, meeting her watery eyes. "I thought that having my hand, being whole, might mean I was deserving of you. Evidently, my plans went awry."

"The next time you do something stupid to be a better man," Emma said harshly, "Think about the fact that you already are one."

Killian considered the woman before him. He had just admitted to assisting Gold and entrapping an innocent man, yet Emma's words didn't sound like a goodbye. "Swan, I acted on my own accord. Thinking my hand was cursed gave me permission to act as the cruel pirate again- It's clear I've changed about as much as the Dark One has."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna convince me that the Captain Hook I chained to a beanstalk and the guy that I'm standing in front of now are the same person." she declared. She was pissed, and she was hurt, but she still knew that Killian was a changed man. Whatever mistakes he'd made (whatever ones he would make), Emma believed in his redemption. "I know you wouldn't have used the hat unless Gold had leverage. So whether he had your heart or not, the things you did weren't really _you_."

Killian blinked, wondering why the devil she was trying to defend him after what he'd told her. "If you truly believe I'm a changed man," he said carefully, trying to understand the woman he usually read so easily, "then what has you upset?"

"I'm not _angry _because of what you did." Emma corrected, as if he should already know as much, "I'm angry because whatever _motivation _you had- It doesn't change the fact that you almost broke your promise." She went on more quietly, "You promised me you'd survive."

Killian was still bewildered by the way Emma so easily dismissed his actions-did she truly have that much faith in him?-but seeing the hurt in her eyes made him relent. Killian placed his hand against her waist, hesitant to move closer. Emma relaxed into the touch, though, giving Hook the confidence to bring her into his arms. "And I did survive, love. Regardless of any altercations, I'm fine."

"Barely." Emma protested. "If Belle hadn't been there to save our asses, Gold would have crushed your heart." She shook her head to push the memory away. "Jesus, Killian. From now on, you can't be keeping secrets from me."

Hook could feel the relief course through him; she still wanted him, in spite of his mistakes. "I promise you, Swan, nothing but honesty." His heart thumped as she smiled up at him. It felt right when he kissed her again, both apology and thanks on his lips.

"Unless another foe gains possession of my heart." Killian joked, earning a stern look from Emma before she pulled him back in.


	5. Declarations

**AN: This is just a quick (slightly M-rated?) follow-up to my last chapter, because of course Emma wouldn't just leave Hook after he nearly died. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>They're laying in his bed at Granny's, arms and legs tangled together, Emma's bare back against his bare chest, when she turns to him and brings up the thing which had been bothering her all evening.<p>

"When we kissed at the station-when the curse was about to hit...You already knew you were going to die." she says, eyes somehow still bright in the near-dark of the room.

"Aye." Killian confirms after a long moment of looking at her, though it's not a question. Emma turns to lay her chest against his, facing him with a dark expression.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." she says, and Hook feels the guilt set in immediately. "I _knew _it, too. I _knew _there was something off-"

"Don't berate yourself, love." Killian interrupts gently. "Please." He runs his good hand through her hair, which is hopelessly tangled, and Emma's face softens. "None of the guilt is yours to bare in this circumstance. I was a fool to trust the Crocodile." He can sense the protest as it forms on her lips, so he kisses her, not wanting to ruin the blissful atmosphere as he had earlier. Killian had admitted to all of his transgressions, and yet, miraculously, Emma is here in his arms. He's still amazed by that-the woman's absolute and unyielding faith in him-and humbled, as well. To love Emma, to (perhaps?) be loved by her; it was a form of magic in and of itself. It was something to celebrate rather than spoil by arguing about (now moot) points.

Emma shifts on top of him, straddling his lap now as Killian pulls her tighter into the kiss. They had yet to leave his bed-their gratitude and their relief at having Killian's heart returned landing them there an hour ago-and Emma knew that soon enough they'd be expected by Snow and the others, but the need to stay there for just a while longer was too great. Honestly, now that Emma knew _exactly how good _things between them could be, she didn't expect to be leaving Killian's bed too often in the next century or so.

Killian brushes his hand down Emma's spine, making her shiver and arch herself into him. She cranes her neck as Killian blazes a trail of kisses from her jaw to her breasts. She shifts again, granting him the space to slide back into her, giving a small gasp at the sensation. Emma raises and lowers herself a few times, smirking when Killian gives a low grunt, before the smug look is wiped from her face with a sharp thrust from the pirate. He flips them over, gaining the upper hand, not that Emma can find it in her to object. Killian thrusts deeply, then moves agonizingly slow, making Emma bite hard on her lip to keep from crying out. (It was a burden of being at Granny's, where the walls were thin and where the whole town seemed to be, but one they were willing to bare).

They move gradually for a while (unlike their first encounter just an hour ago, which had been heated and needy and completely _wanton_), until the urgency is overwhelming them both and they take up the rapid (_perfect_) pace again. Emma turns them back over with some effort, pressing her palms to Killian's chest as she rocks against him. "Emma," he hisses, and she loves the way it-her name, her real name, not 'love' or 'darling' or even 'Swan'-sounds falling from his tongue. The friction is just right, and he's hitting _that_ spot, and Emma can barely stand it as Killian grabs for her hips, fire pooling low in her abdomen-

They finish with muffled moans and a final roll of Emma's hips, and she falls against him, laying there for several minutes before rolling off and onto the mattress. Her heart's still pounding (and so is his, a thing which he'd never quite appreciated before) when Killian turns his head to look at her.

"I love you." he declares-sounding more like a vow than anything else-and he'd promised himself he wouldn't say it after sex, wouldn't allow Emma to think it was the heat of the moment, but she was watching him, laying beside him with her hair a mess and face flushed and green eyes dancing- still impossibly bright in the dark. He needs her to know he means it, despite his ill timing, despite the fact that she is naked and beautiful and sharing his bed. He had fully intended to let her say the words first, to wait until Emma was comfortable enough to say them. But he had loved her for so long now, and so much, and he needs Emma to know that above all else, he will never go where they cannot go together.

She considers him for a moment, and Killian can see in her eyes that she's caught off guard. But then Emma kisses him, long and slow and tender, with hands on his jaw and smile on her lips. She doesn't verbalize the return of his sentiment, but the gesture makes things more than clear. It's not the response he'd hoped for, exactly, but it's something (progress, Killian thinks; while it may not be a declaration neither is it an exit strategy). Emma's whisper of _be patient_ echoes in his ears, and Killian decides that this _something _is good enough for him.

When they part, she keeps watching him, silent as she considers how vulnerable Killian is under her gaze. He only allows himself to be defenseless like this with her, Emma realizes, and sees Killian as he is: the former villain, desperately wanting to be redeemed. And his attempts were misguided (he was an _idiot _to think she cared whether he had a hook or hand or none of the above), but they were for her.

He was not perfect and he never would be, but Emma loved him (though she couldn't say so quite yet)- deals with Dark Ones aside.


	6. Resolutions

**AN: So I'm obviously late to the party with this one, but I couldn't resist the urge to write Captain Swan on New Year's.**

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed/followed/favorited so far!**

* * *

><p>She was awake before him, for once. Emma propped herself up on one elbow, considering the (usually rises-with-the-sun) pirate still asleep beside her. It wasn't that it was late, actually, but that Emma was up far earlier than she was accustomed to. Typically, she rose when the sun was already shining brightly through her window, turning to meet Killian's long-since opened eyes.<p>

Today, though, she was up at what was barely dawn; the first few rays of sun were just peeking over the horizon. Emma hadn't intended to be awake at this hour, but the excitement of what the day (and night, to be more specific) entailed had kept her from sleeping very restfully.

It wasn't that she had always been a huge fan of New Year's. In fact, for most of her life she'd dreaded the holiday (it was hard, as an orphan, to get into the spirit of a holiday dedicated to friends, family, and hope for the future), finding copious amounts of alcohol to be the only highlight. Now, though, Emma could get into the spirit. She allowed the excitement to wash over her, knowing the day would be spent with the family and friends she had once yearned for (and would never need to again).

This year had been a good one, though (ice witches and curses aside), especially as it drew to a close. Storybrooke had been particularly quiet these past few weeks (a very long calm before the inevitable storm), and Emma was enjoying it as best she could. There was always danger lurking around here, but Killian had been right to suggest that they savor the quiet moments. And this year, she'd had her parents, her son, and her pirate there every step of the way; in quiet moments and loud. Emma wanted to celebrate that, just as much as she wanted to kiss the year goodbye. While there had been many good things about this past year, for the first time in her life, Emma felt ready to embrace the one that would follow. She knew that whatever it brought, she'd be prepared with her family by her side.

A family which had begun to include the man beside her, now stirring awake with all the grumbling of her teenaged son. "Swan?" Killian asked immediately, voice low and hoarse as he blindly reached for her hand.

Emma took his searching fingers in her own, a small smile crossing her lips. "I'm here." she assured, amusement and something sincere coloring her voice. It was still new, waking up with him there, first thing. _Her and Henry's _new apartment had quickly become _their _new apartment. Killian opened his eyes at last, peering up at her. A laughed bubbled out of Emma at the sight of her clearly still sleepy pirate. "Shouldn't you be used to waking up at this hour?" she teased, squeezing his fingers, "To 'swab the deck', or something?"

Killian snorted at that, turning his face back into the pillow. "Your realm has spoiled me, love." he explained, voice muffled. "It appears I've lost my touch, no longer having a purpose for waking at the crack of dawn."

He looked back her, eyes narrowing. "And why exactly are you up, Swan?" he questioned, suspicious of the gleam in Emma's eyes. "While I may not rise as punctually as I once did, I'm fairly certain I've always woke before _you_."

Emma smiled again, an irrational glee filling her. "Too much excitement." she said, pressing a kiss to Killian's lips. She laid back down beside him, the grin still on her face.

"I can see that." Killian quipped, amused. "And what occasion is it which has you so eagerly awake?"

Emma released his hand, moving closer until she was nestled against his chest. Killian had a fleetingly moment of appreciation for how affectionate his Swan was in the morning. "It's New Year's Eve today." she explained, tilting her head up to him.

The words gave him some inkling of what the holiday was in celebration of, though Killian didn't quite grasp the reason for Emma's giddiness. "And there will be a celebration, I presume?" he asked lightly, curious about the festivities but not wanting to appear entirely clueless.

"Yes, there will be a celebration." Emma confirmed with another bright smile. Killian grinned in return, finding her enthusiasm infectious. "Most of the town's going to be at Granny's tonight for the party my parent's planned." Seeing the questions beginning to form on Killian's lips, Emma went on, "New Year's is a big deal in this world. People dress up, go out with friends and family, and get wasted. Then at midnight, there's usually fireworks or confetti or something big like that. Couples kiss as a way of bringing good luck for the new year."

Emma could see Killian considering this information, smirking at the last part. He decided against asking what confetti or fireworks were, presuming he would find out later that evening. He couldn't deny that he liked the sound of drinking and kissing, though. "In that case," Killian said warmly, "I do look forward to ringing in this new year with you, Emma."

She grinned at the sound of her real name, moving back slightly to bring their lips together. If the the night ended as well as it was starting, Emma could already call this holiday a success.

* * *

><p>"Are you nearly ready, Swan?" Killian asked gently, entering Emma's bedroom at Henry's prompting. The two of them had been waiting in the living room for twenty minutes by that point, impatient to get to Granny's and let the evening begin. "The lad's getting restless-"<p>

He stopped upon seeing her, leaning into the mirror before turning to face him. "Well?" Emma prompted, smirking at Killian's slack jaw. She'd worn the red dress specifically with him in mind, calling their first dance to back to memory. She'd even gone as far as to do her hair up as it had been that night, pulled back into an intricate bun. She was pleased with herself now, seeing his reaction; Emma had wanted Killian to remember the evening as she did, as one of the fonder memories of their year. (The plunging neckline and low back had just been an added bonus).

"You do cut quite the figure in that dress." Killian said after a moment's hesitation, collecting himself enough to cross the room. Emma smirked at his words and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her in spite of the bright red lipstick she wore.

"There's one more thing." Emma said, squeezing his arms as she pulled away, turning back to the mirror. She plucked something off of the dresser beneath it, presenting it to Killian. It was a thin silver chain from which hung a swan-shaped charm, embedded with a small ruby. Killian recognized it as the necklace he'd given Emma as part of her Christmas present, and felt his heart warm. Wordlessly, Emma turned her back to him, craning her neck meaningfully.

Killian placed the chain around her, clipping the necklace together before pressing a kiss below her ear. Emma whirled back around, offering a tiny smile. "Now I'm ready." she said, making her way to the door. Killian caught her arm with his hook, gently pulling her back.

"Just a moment, Swan." he requested, looking at her seriously. Emma raised her brows expectantly as Killian reached behind her, tugging the pins from her hair. She felt the blonde locks tumble down her back and looked questioningly at Killian.

"Much better." he said simply, quirking a smile before exiting the room, leaving Emma to wonder for a moment why she found the gesture so charming.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's fair to say that the she-wolf has outdone herself." Killian complimented, taking in the sight of the diner along with Henry and Emma. The place had been decorated extravagantly by Ruby, both colorful lanterns and white lights left over from Christmas strung all around. The room was awash with silvers, whites, and golds-from the candles on each table to the streamers and stars hanging from the ceiling.<p>

The restaurant was nearly filled, most of Storybrooke's patrons already in celebration mode. Emma spotted her parents, seated at their usual booth with Ruby and, to Emma's pleasant surprise, Belle. She pointed them out to Killian and Henry, the latter saying something about finding Regina and taking his leave. Emma frowned slightly at Killian. Regina had been in mourning, having lost Robin once again, and while it was hardly Emma's fault this time around, she still felt the guilt creep through her. Emma hated the idea of Regina spending the holiday alone with her misery, and hoped silently that Henry would convince her to join in on the party.

Killian rubbed his hand along her back soothingly, leading Emma to the table where David and Mary Margaret sat.

"Belle," Emma said immediately after scooting in beside her mother, "I'm so glad you decided to come out tonight." Since banishing Gold, Belle had withdrawn from everyone, even leaving the library unopened while she mourned the (for lack of a better word) loss of her husband. Emma was pleased to see her out with friends, evening looking a little happy, and wished the good mood would rub off on Regina.

Belle smiled, though it didn't completely meet her eyes. "I'm glad I did, too." she agreed, glancing around the table. "Ruby was rather persistent, and I'm...actually having a nice time."

"You deserve it." Emma said sincerely, touching Belle's hand for a moment. Emma would always be grateful for what the woman had done. Had it not been for Belle, Killian would not be sitting with them now.

Belle nodded, a little embarrassed, as the others recalled her heroism. Everyone in town appreciated what she'd done about Rumple, and acknowledged how hard a sacrifice it had been. Sensing Belle's discomfort, Ruby changed the subject.

"Snow." she said pointedly, "You were just about to tell us your resolutions."

Killian glanced between the two brunettes, quirking a brow before looking at Emma for explanation. "New Year's resolutions. You make a sort of list of things you want to accomplish in the New Year."

"Or things you want to do differently." Snow added helpfully. She looked down at Neal, somehow asleep in her arms despite the noise. "For example, one of my resolutions is to be a better mother."

The others looked at her, a bit surprised. David touched his wife's arm, concerned. "You're already the best mom Neal could possibly have."

Snow looked sheepishly at Emma, the meaning of her words becoming evident. Emma felt her face heat up, knowing how guilty her mother still felt for how she'd acted the day Emma's magic had gone haywire. The memory didn't bother Emma too much anymore, but hearing Snow acknowledge it did make her feel better.

"What about you, Charming?" Ruby asked after a moment, switching her eyes between her friends.

David was thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say my biggest resolution is to keep the town safe." he admitted, placing a hand on his son's head. "I don't want anymore curses in 2015."

"Good luck with that one, mate." Killian scoffed, drawing the table's attention.

Ruby smirked. "Then what's you resolution, Captain?"

Emma looked at the pirate, curious herself. She hadn't thought much about her own resolutions, having never really made any in the past.

"Appreciation." Killian said grandly, hardly missing a beat. "There's always some bloody threat looming over this town, and I resolve to enjoy the quiet moments in between." He shared a loaded look with Emma, tucked into his side, and winked.

"Emma?" Ruby was about to ask, but was interrupted when Granny summoned her to help fill the drink orders. Emma was relieved, not sure what her answer would have been. It was something to think about, though. What _did _she want to do differently?

The night passed in a blur of noise and drinks, Emma rather enjoying the company of her tipsy pirate. She was rather enjoying all of it, actually, which was a welcome surprise. She moved around the room, mingling with everyone and even partaking in a few drinking games.

"How unbecoming of a princess." Killian had teased when Emma beat Leroy at shotgunning a beer. Emma had rolled her eyes and ordered another round. 

Ten minutes before the ball dropped, they found themselves alone, leaning against the bar. The party was taken outside when too many guests had arrived to be contained in the diner. Emma and Killian had hung back, though, wanting to find a moment of quiet before they were swept back up in the festivities.

"Enjoying the party?" Emma asked, leaning into Killian. They were buzzed but not quite drunk, and she could feel the alcohol (as well as Killian's body heat) warming her.

"Aye. For a stern, elderly lass, the Widow Lucas certainly knows how to throw a party." Killian jested, grinning at his Swan. Her face was flush and her eyes just the slightest bit glossy, something about it incredibly endearing.

"I'm pretty sure it was Ruby's doing." Emma corrected, amused. At the mention of her name, Killian recalled something he'd meant to ask Emma about.

"Swan?" he asked, voice taking on a gentler note, "Earlier, when your parents were sharing their resolutions..." he paused slightly, taking in Emma's wondering look. "What are yours?"

Emma looked Killian over, sensing his genuine desire to know her answer. She thought for a moment about lying, but decided it was best that she share it with someone (particularly Killian). "I only have one." Emma began, and Killian nodded attentively, urging her to go on. "I want to be happy."

He looked at her, not comprehending. "And you are not, now?" he asked, an uncharacteristic nervousness in his tone. Emma smiled ruefully, realizing she had misspoken.

"I want to stay happy." she corrected. "I've spent my whole life waiting for the other shoe to drop, never letting myself get too comfortable somewhere-or with someone-" She gazed at Killian meaningfully, "because I knew it wouldn't last. So, this year I want to change that. I know there's always something waiting to go wrong, but if being the Savior has taught me one thing, it's that I can't live in fear of that next something. That's not really living." she added wistfully.  
>Killian held her gaze, awestruck. He smiled after a moment, pulling her tightly to him before kissing her senseless. They only parted, breathing heavily, when the bell over the door jingled.<p>

"Guys!" Henry's voice called from the doorway, a mixture of horror and exasperation at catching his mom and her boyfriend making out, "The countdown's about to start!"

A little embarrassed, a little giddy, Emma followed her son out the door, tugging Killian by the hand. Outside, they found seats at their favorite table, where they had shared a kiss all that time ago (and many kisses since).

Looking down the street, Emma couldn't help but smile. People were everywhere, laughing and talking and (the dwarves, led by a very inebriated Leroy), singing. She noticed her parents standing in the road, Neal swaddled in their mother's arms while David wrapped himself around Snow. Some kids she recognized from Henry's class were running down the sidewalks, sparklers in hand, which were being passed out by Marco and Pinocchio. Ruby and Dr. Whale were leaned against the wall of Granny's, talking quietly to each other, seemingly in their own world. Aurora and Ashley (accompanied by their husbands and their babies, nestled in strollers), had taken responsibility for keeping Belle from being alone. Emma perked up even more when she spotted Regina some ways away, talking with Henry. _She looks alright_, Emma noticed, _happy, even. _

As the countdown began, Emma looked back at Killian. His eyes were already on her, a smile matching her own spread wide across his face. Emma pulled him to stand, wanting to try something.

_ "Ten!"_

"Swan?" Killian wondered, still grinning as Emma closed her eyes, focusing on letting her magic flow.

_ "Nine!"_

She thought about her family, all the times that year she'd almost lost them. All the times they'd found each other again. Her palms tingled, the spell beginning to work.

_ "Eight!" _

She thought of her friends, and all they'd done for her. She thought of Elsa, back home in Arendelle, and how grateful she was to have met her. Small sparks began to shoot from her finger tips.  
><em><br>"Seven!"_

She thought of her pirate, always be her side, whether in battle or at home on their couch. All the sacrifices he'd made, all the effort he'd put in, just for her.  
><em><br>"Six!"_

The magic burst from her at last, powerful sparks shooting up to the sky and exploding in flashes of color. Several of the townspeople cheered.  
><em><br>"Five!"_

Killian glanced overhead at the fireworks, entranced. "Are you- Is that your doing?" he asked, looking at Emma in awe. She smiled in confirmation, knocking  
>their shoulders together.<br>_  
>"Four!" <em>

He spun her around, pulling them flush against each other. "You're bloody incredible." he said with reverence. Emma wanted to roll her eyes, her face warming under his intense gaze.  
><em><br>"Three!"_

"They're just fireworks, Killian." Emma protested. Killian shook his head, not breaking their eye contact.  
><em><br>"Two!" _

"I don't just mean your magic, love." he said earnestly.  
><em><br>"One!" _

Emma matched his gaze for a moment, then tugged at his collar, crushing their lips together. They heard the pop of a cork as someone opened a bottle of champagne. _Another one down_, Emma thought. She tugged on the hairs at the nape of Killian's neck, feeling his hook at the small of her back, his hand tangled in her hair. They parted for air, breathy laughs elicited from them both.

"Happy New Year, Killian." Emma whispered against his lips, as the sentiment was echoed from the citizens all around them.

"I'm fairly confident it will be." Killian agreed, releasing her hair to cup Emma's cheek. "And may we face it all together."


	7. Charming

**AN: Just something quick and fluffy, because I needed a destraction from studying. (Not sure how much I like this one, but hopefully you enjoy it?)**

* * *

><p>"So." Mary Margaret said, taking a seat at their kitchen table. The loft was unusually quiet, with David at the station and Henry having already left for school. Emma, sitting across from her, looked up from her plate. Snow bounced Neal gently, appraising her other child. "How's Killian?"<p>

Emma took a sip of her coffee, raising her eyebrows over the lid of the mug. Placing it back on the table, she looked suspiciously at her mother, whom looked just a little _too _nonchalant. "He's fine," Emma replied slowly, wondering what angle Snow was playing.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Her mother defended, shifting Neal in her arms. "Can't I ask about my daughter's boyfriend without having some ulterior motive?"

Emma scoffed at the label, not being able to picture Captain Hook as anyone's _boyfriend_. "Killian isn't my boyfriend, for starters. And sure you can ask about him, but my superpower tells me there's definitely an ulterior motive."

Mary Margaret looked affronted. "Emma, you really should learn to believe in others from time to time." Emma gave her mother a look to show she wasn't buying it, and Snow relented. "I want to know how things are going between you two. Is that such a crime?"

Emma sighed. Her parents, particularly Mary Margaret, had been going overboard lately to show just how, well, _parental _they could be. She didn't usually mind (even enjoying it, a little), but lately, between crashing her dates and grilling her about Killian, they were getting a little unbearable.

And she understood, she really did. Emma knew first hand that when you miss the better part of your kid's life, you want to make up for all that lost time. Often she would play the part to appease Mary Margaret and David (and fine, herself). But Emma Swan couldn't pretend to be some lovestruck teenager, even for her mother's benefit.

"Things are fine." Emma assured, giving her mother a sarcastic smile before returning to her breakfast. Snow frowned, seeking more information.

"That's it?" she demanded. Seeing Emma's look, Snow sighed. "Come on, Emma! I missed so much of you growing up. I never got to send you to a ball, or even watch you go to prom. I've never seen you even interested in dating, and now you have a pirate who's in love with you-" she caught Emma's alarmed look, quickly regretting her word choice"-and all you can say is 'things are fine'?"

"Well," Emma sputtered, placing her fork down with a clatter, "What do you want me to say?" She immediately wished she hadn't asked, seeing the spark that lit Mary Margaret's eyes. _Let the Spanish inquisition begin, _Emma thought sardonically.

"Have you two...you know?" Snow asked conspiratorially, covering Neal's ears as if the mere implication of sex was something that would traumatize her precious baby boy.

Emma choked on her next sip of coffee. "Okay, no." she said adamantly. "I know we talked about that stuff before the curse broke, but now, knowing you're my mom..." She shook her head, horrified. She could only imagine what David would say if he were there. "No. If you want me to talk about Killian, we're not discussing _that _aspect of him."

Snow pouted at her bubble being burst. "Fine. Then at least tell me..." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me how he makes you feel."

Emma gave her a disbelieving look. "How he makes me _feel_?" she deadpanned, wishing a hole would open up in the floor. Her mother sure knew how to word things in the most uncomfortable ways possible. But Mary Margaret just nodded, giving an encouraging smile. After a brief stare down, resigned to this change of conversation, Emma considered the question. "He makes me feel like..." She glanced around, unsure how to vocalize her thoughts, cursing Killian and his way with words. "Like I do when using my magic. Sort of...floaty." Emma admitted lamely, feeling her face heat up under her mother's attentive gaze. "And...safe. You know, happy and stuff. Like all the years I spent running were a waste of time- or that all along, I was really just running towards him."  
>She stopped short, surprised by her own honesty. Emma hadn't realized she'd felt that way before saying it aloud, and was mortified to have made the discovery with her mother listening intently.<p>

"Oh, Emma." Snow said affectionately. It was a rare, amazing moment to see; the cool, calm side of her daughter giving way to the sincere, heartfelt side. It occurred to Mary Maragret that she was seeing her daughter in love. (Her sweet, wonderful, stubborn daughter). "What else?" she pressed, smiling. "What do see in him?"

Her words held no hint of judgement or contempt, but Emma still eyed her mother skeptically. Seeing nothing but genuine curiousity in Snow's expression, Emma continued. "I guess...He's clever, and he's handsome. He's a gentlemen, if you can believe it," Emma snorted, amused at her remark,"And he's charming, I'm sure you can understand the appeal of _that_."

Mary Margaret grinned at the tease, but refused to be deterred. She gave Emma a pointed look, insisting she go on. With a sigh, Emma did, wracking her brain as she pictured Killian, smiling and idiotic and sarcastic. "And...he cares about me- and about Henry, and you and David...a lot. We have chemistry, or a connection, whatever you want to call it."

Snow could see that there was more, something Emma was afraid to say. Something she probably had yet to even admit to herself, Mary Margaret realized. She felt rather endeared to her daughter -her flight risk of a child- knowing that Emma was terrified. And here Snow thought that _she'd _always be the one afraid of her daughter's love for the pirate.

"What is it?"

Emma glanced at Mary Maragret, a vague smiling lifting the corners of her mouth. "It's probably stupid," Emma warned, talking over Snow's protest of _nothing you say about this could be stupid, _"But, I was thinking and..." Emma half scoffed at herself, still embarrassed but needing to say this, if not for herself than for him. "Do you want to hear how I really know I like Killian?"

Snow nodded eagerly, choosing not to comment on Emma's word choice. _Like_, she thought amused, as though Emma and Hook were two middle schoolers afraid to admit their crushes. Emma stared down at her coffee, not wanting to meet Snow's eyes for fear of losing her nerve.

"For the first time in my life, I'm not waiting for the other shoe to drop."


	8. Home (pt 1)

**AN: I swear that I fully intended for this to be a quick, fluffy chapter. But sometimes the story writes itself, and now it's turned into an occasionally angst-y, multi-chapter deal. This is part one of three or four, depending on how much more inspiration I have. (This first one is more Henry, Snow, and Emma-centric than Captain Swan, but I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, kid?"<p>

Henry pried his eyes from the view to grin at his mother. "It's awesome." he enthused, looking back at the house. "And I told you the waterfront was a good idea." He couldn't resist adding, watching his mother roll her eyes.

"You just have to be such a teenager about this, huh?" Emma joked, wrapping an arm around him. She didn't let herself dwell too much on the fact that he was almost taller than her now (no matter how old he might be, Emma still saw the ten year old that had shown up on her doorstep all those years ago).

"Of course." Henry agreed, smiling widely (he was so _Neal _sometimes). "But seriously, Mom," he went on, his voice softening-however much he had begun to look like his dad, he was still _Henry_- "Killian's gonna love it."

Emma smiled at that, but the pang of nervousness she'd been feeling all week once again made itself pronounced. She'd been planning the move for nearly a month now, working behind Killian's back to keep it all a secret. (Which was much easier said than done; how many times could she claim to be "washing her hair tonight" before it arose suspicion?)

Yes, her pirate was perceptive. He had to know _something _was up, but Emma just hoped that Killian could be kept in the dark for another day or two. (Also easier said than done; from Marco building their furniture to Leroy and the dwarves being assigned her own personal U-Haul, Emma had enlisted the help of nearly the entire town.)

She was taking this project pretty damn seriously (and being a little demanding in the process, but it was all for the greater good). Emma wanted things to be _just right_ with the house and _just right _with Killian before popping the question. She had never lived with a boyfriend, after all (not in a _house_, anyway, not somewhere other than the Bug), and the prospect that Killian could very well refuse the invitation made her more than a little nervous.

Realistically, Emma knew she was being stupid. Of course Killian would say yes to living together, if only to get out of his room at Granny's (he never complained, noble as he was, but Emma could sense his reluctance to stay there) and have a shower with some decent water pressure. Plus, Emma tried to remind herself, he loved her_. _She wasn't blind, for Christ's sake-though it scared the hell out of her-even she could see that much. Killian hadn't exactly told her yet (not in _those three little words_), but Emma had a hunch that this was only because he was waiting for her to say it first.

And she did love him. She just couldn't quite _tell _him yet, but Emma told herself that this was all the more reason to try living together. Maybe here, in a place of their own, she could. Tell him, that is. Maybe this was just the push she needed.

A push which was largely credited to her son, who had clearly inherited persistence from his grandparents. For months Henry had been urging Emma to find her own place, starting off subtly with leaving apartment listings on the coffee table and eventually building to less sneaky tactics, such as introducing Emma to a realtor Henry had "bumped into". She had finally given in late last month, after a particularly heated goodnight kiss from one pirate boyfriend.

"I really need my own place." Emma had panted. It had been her mantra for weeks on end, yet nothing ever came of the plan (whether because Saviors didn't get much time for checking out real estate or because she was simply _scared_, Emma wasn't sure).

"You do." Killian agreed, equally breathless. He tightened his hold on Emma's waist. She sighed against his lips, pulling back after a moment.

"Your room at Granny's is looking better and better..." she hinted, knowing as she did that it was a moot point. Killian already had first-hand knowledge on how thin the walls there were, and he and Emma had unanimously agreed that they didn't need the whole town hearing their dalliances. Until she moved out of her parent's loft, they were stuck with _almosts _in between villains and interrupted make out sessions in the living room. (Each time the latter occurred, Emma felt more and more like a teenager).

"Or there's always the Bug," Emma added, not for the first time. It wasn't as though they hadn't attempted it before, but the car didn't allow for much, well, leg room.

Killian chuckled, remembering their failed endeavors. "It's merely a 'waiting game', Swan." he teased, throwing Emma's words from one of their first dates back at her. She pinched his arm playfully, feeling incredibly put-out. They were two smart, consenting adults, yet they had nowhere to _take _their consent. "Soon enough, love," Killian whispered, kissing down her jaw, "I'll have you."

Emma refused to shiver at his words, no matter how husky his voice was. She smirked and pushed him back, looking at him through her lashes. "Maybe sooner than you think." she assured. It was getting ridiculous, really, and regardless of her hesitance to move out, well...desperate times called for desperate measures. That night, Emma had marched inside and straight to the newspaper sitting on the kitchen counter. There had to be _something _available for rent.

There were plenty of places, Emma had found, but none of which were the right one. The next morning, her mother and Henry in tow, Emma had finally met with the realtor. The more places she was shown, however, the more bleak her searched looked. All the apartments sounded great on paper, but in person Emma kept finding something wrong with them. The trio eventually retired to Granny's for what should have been a victory lunch, but turned out to be a consolation prize.

"All of this searching," Emma griped, holding up the Classifieds, "And I couldn't find even one apartment I liked."

Snow placed a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. "Maybe you're just being too picky." she said gently, "We can finish up eating and go back out. There has to be one that caught your attention..."

Emma sighed. "I just can't believe we looked at all these places an-"

"That's cause we didn't." Henry piped up, taking the newspaper from his mother across the table. He flipped it around to show the page he'd been studying.

"Henry!" Snow reprimanded, but stopped when she saw the article Henry was indicating. Of all the advertisements they'd crossed out, one remained untouched, a single circle of red ink around it. Emma didn't bother to read it, grimacing.

"I don't know, kid." she said uncertainly, "It's probably just another dud. I mean, I don't even remember circling that one."

Henry read over the paragraph again, a smile lighting his face. "Maybe it's like the book." he said confidently, "When grandma needed it and it just appeared? This place sounds perfect, so maybe it only showed up when you were out of options."

"Waterfront...Two bedroom...Open floor plan..." Snow read aloud, "And the rent is within your budget." She shared a conspiratorial look with Henry. "It does sound pretty perfect, Emma."

Emma gave the two of them an incredulous look. "You guys seriously think that this house, what, just popped into existence? Because I needed it?"

Snow and Henry merely grinned, sharing another glance. "Stranger things have happened?" Henry tried, looking back at his mother. Emma gave a scoff of laughter, shaking her head.

"Alright," she conceded, taking the paper back to read it over, "Magic real estate, it is."


	9. Home (pt 2)

**AN: Here's part two! Once again, it focuses more on Emma/Snow/Henry than Emma and Killian, so I apologize if that's not where your interest is. I promise that the next chapter will contain much more Captain Swan.  
><strong>

**(PS: I wrote a lot more than I planned to, and it seems like this one-shot is becoming something else entirely. So, chances are that I'll end up publishing this as its own separate story. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'll keep you updated.)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Well, Emma had to admit that her mother and Henry had been right. The place was essentially perfect; from the open floor plan, to the brick interior (which closely resembled what had been their apartment in New York), to the balcony just off the living room that opened to a stunning view of the ocean.<p>

A view which Emma was taking in at that moment, waiting for herself to find reasons to dislike the place. (None were coming to her).

Snow cleared her throat behind Emma, making her presence known before stepping forward to lean against the railing. Emma glanced at her mother momentarily, giving a small smile before returning her eyes to the horizon.

"So." Mary Margaret said, giving her daughter a measured look, "What's wrong with this one?"

Emma breathed in, tasting the sun and salt all around them. It was pretty damn nice, she had to admit. "I keep trying to find something to dislike." she said honestly, "But I'm coming up empty."

Snow didn't respond for a moment. She took in the view as well, shooting Emma glances out of the corners of her eyes. "Well, Henry certainly likes it. Right now he's talking to the realtor about the best way to set up his bedroom."

Emma laughed at that, remembering her son's eager reaction to the house. "I think this may be the one." she agreed, but there was an edge to her voice that wasn't lost on Mary Margaret.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Her mother noted mildly, not quite pushing Emma to talk but not quite leaving it be, either.

"I am." Emma insisted. Sighing, she added, "But something about this just feels...off."

"Something, or someone?"

Mary Margaret knew her daughter too well. Emma shot her a look, but Snow was watching the waves again. It was quiet for a minute, Emma debating whether she truly wanted to talk about it. Evidently, she did.

"I'm still not sure about Killian." she admitted, voicing the name Snow hadn't dared to. "About what we...are."

Snow didn't respond right away, giving only a hum of acknowledgement. She had learned by then that if Emma thought out loud for long enough, more often than not she would solve the problem on her own. And if not, Snow knew the exact moment to jump in with her advice.

"I just don't know if Henry's ready for that." Emma was saying, her face overly-animated; a surefire sign that she was nervous. "Or if _I'm _ready for that. I know that Killian is 'in this for the long haul'-and I'm definitely not planning on running away again-but this thing with us is still sort of new. And I've never lived with a guy, in a house of our own. I guess I'm just...worried it might not work out."

"You're scared." Mary Margaret observed when she was certain that Emma was done for the moment. Her motherly intuition had kicked in, telling her that there was something beyond what Emma was saying aloud. "But it's not just about Killian. What else is on your mind?"

Emma hesitated, recalling her talk with Killian about that 'what else'. They had been talking on the phone the week before, making easy but unimportant conversation, when Killian had asked about her house-moving prospects. He had meant it innocuously, Emma was sure, but the question brought with it a sudden flood of emotion that had rendered her speechless.

"Swan?" Killian had asked, mistaking her prolonged silence for a dropped call. There was a bit of shuffling on his end as he pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the screen.

"I'm here." Emma said when he'd spoken her name again, "The house hunting's hit a bit of a...road block."

She could practically see the way that Killian's eyebrow would raise, his interest piqued. "Of what sorts?" he wondered cautiously, sensing the unusual lilt to Emma's voice. She went quiet again, unsure how to answer. She'd been far too emotional the last few days, overcome with (what she considered irrational) fear at the prospect of leaving her parent's house. And it _was _pretty ridiculous, because she was an _adult_, for crying out loud, and she had lived on her own most of her life, anyway, and she was certainly in need of some privacy these days-

But she was _scared_.

"I don't know." Emma said finally. She still didn't understand it, but she did know that if anyone could decipher the source of her concern, it would be Killian. "Whenever I think about leaving, I just get this sudden fear, and then I can't bring myself to even _look _at the apartments Henry's been scoping out."

It was Killian's turn to go quiet. When he spoke again, his tone was thoughtful. "Well, you're the Savior, love. Your natural instinct is to protect those that you care for...And it appears to me that you have begun to associate that protectiveness with proximity. Perhaps without your family nearby, you worry that any altercations will be outside of your control."

Emma processed that, the sinking in her stomach indicating that Killian had hit the nail on the head. "I think you might be right." she murmured, somehow still surprised by the ease with which he could read her. She doubted that she would ever really get used to being an 'open book'.

"Swan," Killian said, his voice now tender rather than pensive, "You were without your family for a long time. It's only natural that you would desire to be around them now that you have such a luxury."

Now, Emma sighed, looking back at her mother. "I guess I've convinced myself that moving out means not being able to keep you and David and Neal safe."

Mary Margaret turned away from the water, softening at the words. She patted Emma's cheek in an unmistakably _mother-like _fashion. "Emma, we love having you around." Snow said, earnest enough that Emma had to glance away. "But we also love that you're happy, with Henry and with Killian. So if this next step-getting a home of your own-means that you could expand on that happiness, that's what we want for you." She smiled at her daughter, her sincere tone becoming lighter, "And I promise you, your father and I can take care of ourselves."

Emma nodded, letting a laugh bubble out. While she knew her mother was right, it didn't entirely ease her mind. The uncertainty about Killian still remained, leaving Emma to wonder whether this 'next step' was the right one. She wasn't sure, but with all of this in mind, she _did _know that it was time Henry had some say in the matter.

* * *

><p>Back at her parent's loft, Emma kept a close watch on Henry, engrossed in his phone. After walking through the door, Mary Margaret had oh-so-conveniently remembered leaving her phone at the last house they'd visited. She had hurried right back out of the apartment, tugging a bewildered David along with her. (Emma wasn't impressed by her mother's subtlety, but she was glad that Mary Margaret had enough sense to get David out of the house. The last thing Emma needed was her father listening to <em>this <em>conversation).

Now, Emma wrung her hands nervously, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Across from her, Henry looked up from his phone expectantly. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he noticed how antsy his mother was.

"Listen, kid." Emma began, leaning her elbows on the tabletop, "You're really ready to move into this new place?"

Henry nodded without missing a beat."Totally." he assured, "It's just what we were looking for, isn't it?"

"Well, sure. What I mean is, I was thinking..." Emma hesitated. She wished she knew how to broach this subject, cursing the fact that she'd inherited Mary Margaret's lack of subtlety. "If you're okay with it, since you and Killian get along, I thought it might be..." She searched for the right word, coming up utterly empty, "_Nice_...If he stayed there, you know, with us." Emma finally let herself meet Henry's eyes. "What do you think?"

"Mom." Henry said immediately, a smile on his face, "Why do you think I only picked out houses by the water?"

Emma allowed herself to grin at that, relieved to know that this detail hadn't been her own imagination. She was a little touched, realizing how much thought Henry had put into their new home; that he had thought to factor Killian into the equation. Her uncertainty wasn't fully sated, however, and she titled her head before going on.

"But your mom's boyfriend moving in...That's kind of a big step, right?" Emma asked. She was just as new to this as Henry was. "Shouldn't you be slamming doors and yelling that Killian's not your real dad?"

Henry let out a laugh, but it held a note of exasperation, making Emma think of David. "I like Killian, Mom. He's cool, for a guy who betrayed us all once. It's nice that he's been teaching me to sail, and that he tells me stories about my dad whenever I ask."

"I mean, it _is _weird." Henry amended, just as Emma had begun to feel reassured, "Since he kind of dated my other grandma. And he tried to kill my other grandpa a bunch of times..." Seeing his mother's look, Henry grinned. "But the point is, even though it's pretty weird, I know he cares about us. That thing I said, about Walsh wanting you and me to be his home? I think that's what Killian wants, too. But for real, this time." he added, recalling the former's turning out to be a villain (of the flying monkey variety, at that).

"And," Henry went on, the serious look on his face again reminding Emma of David, "I know he makes you happy. You smile more now."

Emma scoffed, feeling a rush of both embarrassment and affection overcome her. She gave Henry a sober look, then broke into a grin. "You're pretty great, kid. You know that?"

Henry beamed, proudly. "I know." He stood, putting an arm around his mother. "So are you."


	10. Double Date

**AN: Just a very quick bit of fluff, inspired by the most recent promo/BTS picture. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, check the CS tumblr tag and I'm sure you'll find it there).**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well," Emma said seriously, "Not bad so far."<p>

She shifted to face Killian fully, wanting to gauge his reaction. The pirate shot her a smug grin. "As I told you earlier, Swan, there was nothing to be worried about." His eyes followed Mary Margaret and David's backs as they made their way to Granny at the counter. What had been intended as their second official date had instead become a double date with Emma's parents. (At Mary Margaret's insistence, Killian was later informed. According to Emma, her mother had suddenly become dedicated to "getting to know him better").

Truth be told, Killian felt rather pleased by this information. While David and Snow had yet to entirely warm to him, they had certainly come a long way since Neverland.

"I do believe their Majesties have finally come 'round to their daughter being courted by a no-good pirate." Killian went on teasingly. Emma nudged his arm playfully, equally as glad to have the opportunity for Killian to win over her parents.

"David did leave the sword at home tonight, so I guess that's progress." Emma jested, nestling into Killian's side. She had never been a big believer in PDA, but somehow she didn't mind as much with her pirate. The gestures felt comforting more than awkward, regardless of prying eyes.

Killian muttered something about exactly where David could shove his sword, earning a surprised laugh from Emma just as her parents returned to the table.

"Aw!" Snow gasped excitedly. She reached for her phone and eagerly pointed it at Emma and Killian. "You have to let me take your picture." Mary Margaret insisted, and before the couple could object, the camera's flash went off. Killian blinked (still not accustomed to the technology) and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we do enough of this on our first date?" she grumbled, remembering her mother and that ridiculous Polaroid camera, as though she was a teenager going to her first dance. "Please, no more pictures."

Mary Margaret pouted, taking her seat. "Fine." she agreed reluctantly. Glancing down at her phone, she broke into a smile. "Oh, Emma. You look so happy." She reached over the table, offering her phone for Emma and Killian to see. The first thing that registered with Emma was her own expression. She _did _look happy, almost ridiculously so, with her eyes squinted shut from laughter and a smile that she didn't recognize. (Emma wondered if she always laughed so _widely_, immediately chalking it up to the glasses of wine she'd had with dinner).

And there was Killian beside her, his grin just as genuine. Emma was surprised by how relaxed they looked, the way she was wedged into his side with such ease.  
>They looked like any other completely normal couple in the world, like two Average Joes rather than a pirate and a Savior. Emma grinned despite herself.<p>

"You do look rather pleased, Swan," Killian breathed against her temple, placing a light kiss there. Emma felt her lips curve further up, but swatted his chest indignantly.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" she countered, holding the phone for him to examine more closely. "Who knew that Captain Hook had such pearly whites?"

Killian chuckled, giving his signature eyebrow raise. "My oral aptness aside, love-" (And Emma blushed furiously, because did he really just say that in front of _her parents_?) "-I am not the one appearing to be downright giddy in this photograph."

It went like that for a while, Emma hard-pressed to admit what Snow and David (however begrudgingly) could so clearly see. Their daughter-no matter how long and winding the road had been-was happy, _truly happy_, with the pirate.


	11. Valentine's Day

**AN: Here's a belated Valentine's fic. I had so much fun writing Captain Swan on New Years that I decided to keep up the tradition. (Though this story is set in a separate timeline, one in which Emma still lives at the loft with her parents). **

**As always, thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emma Swan had never been a fan of Valentine's Day. Part of this was mere cynicism (a day dedicated to love was hard for someone who'd mostly just felt its absence), but the larger part of it was this:<p>

Sitting across the table from her parents, their smiles wide and eyes glued to each other with an expression bordering on sickening.

Meanwhile, Emma was carefully focused on finishing the rest of her coffee, wishing that Henry would finish getting ready for school and give her an excuse to leave the house. It wasn't that she couldn't appreciate the value of True Love (her parents were sweet, in their own way). What she didn't appreciate so much was the competitiveness of it all; whose husband cooked the better breakfast in bed and who got the most flowers sent to their work and whose engagement ring sparkled the brightest. It was all very superficial, in Emma's opinion.

Even with a pirate of her own to celebrate with, Emma didn't find herself getting swept up in the Valentine's spirit. All she wanted out of tomorrow was a quiet, simple dinner with Killian. She didn't need the heart shaped balloons or the extravagant gifts, and for once Emma was grateful that her boyfriend wasn't familiar with most of this century's customs.

Not that the entire town (her parents being the biggest offenders) weren't eager to inform him. For weeks now, Killian had been receiving advice from the townspeople of how best to "woo" Emma on Valentine's Day. She had finally put a stop to it while at work the day before.

"So here's the thing." Emma had said, shoving her paperwork aside on her desk. She'd been distracted throughout her whole shift, worrying that Killian might take the ideas to heart. (She recalled Leroy's most recent suggestion of lingerie and shuddered, picturing the dwarf's waggling eyebrows).

Across the desk, Killian looked up from his own stack of paperwork. He'd been bringing her lunch every day lately, setting the to go containers down before taking control of whatever task Emma had in front of her. (He would ignore her protests each time, insisting that "even the Savior needs to eat").

"I know everyone has you convinced that Valentine's Day is some huge deal," Emma went on. She stood and came around to Killian's side, leaning against her desk, "But I don't want you to do anything drastic."

"Drastic?" Killian echoed, amusement curling the corners of his mouth. "I'm afraid I don't understand, love."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, with the gift ideas. I'd rather go without the giant teddy bears or elaborate scavenger hunts."

Killian tapped his lip, thoughtful. "Your parents seem to regard the holiday as a rather important one." he said dubiously. Emma rolled her eyes, having been subjected to hearing one too many of the plans for David and Mary Margaret's "date night". The two of them had hardly talked of anything _but _Valentine's Day for weeks, bustling with more excitment as each day passed, anticipating their night off from their usual duties, both Neal and Sheriff related.

"My parents," Emma objected, "are Snow White and Prince Charming. It would be a crime for them not to make a huge deal out of _any _holiday, let alone one that's all about love." She sighed, placing a hand over Killian's. Emma leaned towards him, giving his fingers a squeeze. "I really, really don't need a gift, okay? I just want a quiet dinner at home."

Killian's heart skipped at her word choice. He placed hand and hook against her waist, pulling Emma closer.

"As you wish." Killian relented. "Though, I do rather like Leroy's recommendation." he murmured, a devious gleam in his eye. Emma tried to look stern in response, but the swipe of Killian's tongue over his lip could only be described as obscene, and she'd never been very good at staying annoyed with him, anyway.

* * *

><p>The morning before Valentine's Day, Killian rapped his knuckles against the Charming's front door. He had taken to accompanying Emma (and Henry, on mornings he had school) to the station before retiring to the docks for a day of his own work. In nicer weather, they would leave earlier to fit in a walk, but with the February chill settling in they'd reserved themselves to taking the Bug.<p>

David answered the door, not surprised to find the pirate waiting on the other side. In the time since they had returned to Storybrooke, Killian and the prince had struck up something resembling a friendship. (A rather uncomfortable one, at first, with David reluctant to accept Killian as dating his daughter; and a begrudging one, later, with David coming to realize that he actually liked the guy, and not just as Emma's boyfriend).

"Morning, Hook." David greeted, sidestepping to let him enter the loft. It was a move which Killian had come to anticipate.

"Your Majesties." Killian said jovially, offering Snow (and a bouncing Neal) a grin as he took a seat at the kitchen table. She handed him a mug of coffee in another gesture that was becoming increasingly familiar. Killian nodded his thanks as the front door shut behind them.

"Emma's checking to see that Henry's almost ready." David explained, returning to his seat. Killian hummed his acknowledgement, taking a swig of his coffee as footsteps barreled down the stairs.

"Mom's looking for her phone." Henry informed, explaining Emma's absence. Upstairs, muffled curses could be heard along with some shuffling, earning a collective chuckle from the four seated at the table.

"So." Mary Margaret said brightly, fixing her eyes on Killian. "What did you get Emma for tomorrow?"

Killian quirked a brow, feeling David and Henry's gazes on him now, too. "If by 'get' you're referring to a present," he said lightly, "then nothing."

Henry and David shook their heads in unison, the latter grimacing as if to say that Killian had made a dire mistake. Mary Margaret appraised the pirate, surprised. "What about all the suggestions we gave you?"

Killian darted his eyes to the stairs, wanting to ensure that Emma wouldn't walk down to overhear their discussion of her. "Emma assured me that she has no desire for a gift," he said slowly, taking in the others expressions, "But from your reactions I can surmise that failing to give a gift on Valentine's Day is considered bad form."

David shook his head again, smiling to say _you poor bastard_. "Very bad form." he emphasized, clapping Killian once on the shoulder. The prince's amused expression fell into one much more somber as he retracted his hand. "Emma's a princess, Hook." he said, his tone intending to be dangerous, Killian presumed, though he thought Dave might need some lessons from his wife in doling out threats.

"And that means that if you're dating her, I expect you to treat her like one."

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, astounded that David had yet to exhaust the material for his fatherly speeches. "Of course, Dave, I'm always the perfect gentleman in regards to Emma." _Mostly, _Killian amended silently, recalling his less than gentle actions with Emma in his room at Granny's the night before.

"And here's the thing you need to understand about my mom." Henry piped up, calling the table's attention. The boy looked just as serious as his grandfather had, and under a different set of circumstances, Killian would have been amused.

"She's not used to people caring about her, or putting her first. So she'll say she doesn't want a gift, because she thinks she's not worth the trouble." Henry gave Killian a stern look, looking startlingly like the mother in question. "But she is worth the trouble, so you need to do something great."

Killian considered this, wondering if they were right. It was in keeping with Emma's personality, he supposed, for her to believe herself unworthy of extravagances (the bloody marvel of a woman, never knowing the full extent of her worth). Before any of them could say more, though, Emma finally stomped down the stairs, looking thoroughly peeved.

She held up her talking phone (found at last) as an explanation of her annoyance. Despite her irritation, Emma gave Killian a fleetingly kiss on the cheek before stalking across the room to retrieve her coat.

Snow leaned across the counter to Killian, dropping her voice to a whisper. "It doesn't have to be something expensive." she advised, far gentler on the pirate than her husband or grandson had been. "You don't even need to spend money, necessarily. But it needs to be something special- something that comes from the heart."

Killian nodded, thoughtful. There were a number of things that Swan might appreciate in that respect, and while Mary Margaret's words did little to narrow down his options, it was a start.

* * *

><p>When the next day arrived, Killian was up with the sun, prepared to set his plans in motion. Despite being up for a fair portion of the night, contemplating ideas for Emma's gift, Killian felt wide awake. The mixture of his agitation and excitement forged a buzzing feeling in his nerves, keeping any vestiges of his sleeplessness at bay.<p>

His idea, having finally taken shape, would require a bit of trickery and more than a bit of coercing. Killian dressed in a hurry and made his way out the door of Granny's, his heavy boots pounding the otherwise quiet streets. Killian could see that the town was just waking up, only passing a citizen or two as he made his way purposefully to the docks.

He was at the Charming's by seven, feeling confident that Emma would not be awake yet. Her parents, however, were most likely enjoying that breakfast in bed they'd been gushing about. Killian felt a bit guilty to be interrupting, but he was sure their Majesties wouldn't hold resentment after hearing his request. It had been them, after all, who had encouraged Killian to do something special.

His next stop was Granny's just a half hour later. After a rushed explanation (and their agreement to help), Killian had left the Charming's to their morning, fleeing when he heard Emma shuffling awake upstairs. He rushed through the back door to the inn, peering around the corner to be certain that Emma wasn't at the diner. Luck continued to be on Killian's side as he realized his Swan was nowhere to be found. He ducked over to the counter, signaling for Ruby.

The brunette approached him expectantly, already writing down his and Emma's usual breakfast order. Killian waved off her notepad, giving a whispered recount of his plans for the evening and following with the favor he needed. Ruby smiled (rather wolfish), and assured Killian that she'd handle it, shooting him a wink at the implications of a romantic dinner with Emma. Killian grinned (somewhat wolfish, himself) and gave his thanks before making his way back out the door.

By nine-with his tasks all but complete-Killian had sent Emma a text good morning and inquired as to her meeting him at Granny's for breakfast. As expected, she reminded him that she was covering David's shift for the day. Emma followed this message with another in quick succession, the second text earning a grin from Killian.

_Where were you this morning? _

He hadn't met Emma for their usual journey to the station that morning, passing up what was often his favorite part of the day in favor of finishing his scheme. A scheme which, if Emma's bewildered presence twenty minutes later was any indication, had been set in motion.

Killian smiled grandly as Emma made her way over to the booth he'd chosen (he'd wanted to dine outside at _their _table, but the infernal cold didn't allow for it). The moment Emma sat down, mouth opened to speak, Ruby placed their plates down on the table. Killian grinned at the waitress, glad that she was going along with the plan. As Ruby retreated, giving another wink, Emma turned her now suspicious eyes on Killian.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with Leroy being 'mugged'?"

Killian smirked. It had cost him a fair amount of money, but he'd convinced the dwarves to lure Emma away from the station, asking that they fake an emergency that would get her to the diner.

"You know I have to get back to the station, right?" Emma continued, but her objections were only half-hearted. Killian's company and Granny's french toast were a deadly combination.

"Consider it being on patrol, love." Killian encouraged, taking Emma's hand across the table. "We'll enjoy breakfast before you return to work, and then I'll see you at seven for that quiet dinner, as promised." His voice was low and sincere, another deadly combination that had Emma throwing her will power out the window.

"What the hell," Emma said after a moment, grinning across the table at her pirate. "It's Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>By seven, Killian was at the Charming's door yet again. From what he'd gleaned off of the townspeople, dressing up was an important part of the holiday. As he knocked on the door, rose in hand, reminding him of their first date, Killian hoped Emma wouldn't think his outfit ostentatious.<p>

Evidently, Emma was well aware of the dress code. She opened the door to a rather awestruck Killian as he took in her appearance. While rather beautiful regardless of her attire (he had found her gorgeous in Neverland, for Neptune's sake), his Swan never failed to leave him breathless on the occasions she donned a dress. Tonight it was one of red lace, fitted (very well, Killian might add, trying not to let his eyes linger) at the top and loosening above her hips. Emma, in turn, took in Killian's outfit with wide eyes.

He'd kept the leather pants and jacket (of course), but beneath the dark material was a white buttoned shirt and (God help her) a _tie_. Emma was a little amazed by that, and a little amused to see that, along with this elegant choice, Killian still wore his signature necklace.

"Who did the tie?" Emma teased, not believing for a second that he'd managed the garment on his own.

Killian scratched the spot behind his ear, grinning. "I may have had some assistance from a friend." he admitted, thinking of Mary Margaret's glee when he'd asked for a lesson in this realm's neck wear (cravats existed in the Enchanted Forest, of course, but pirates didn't exactly find a use for them).

"Right." Emma chuckled, "So, where's the dinner I was promised?"

To avoid an altercation in his plan, Killian had told Emma he would be cooking their meal for the evening. (He had feigned offense at her laughter, claiming to have been learning of this realm's appliances through Granny). Now, it was time to enact the final step of his scheme.

"There's been a change of plans." Killian murmured, presenting the rose to Emma. She took it with a smirk, but raised a brow at his words.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

><p>"I thought we might enjoy a walk before dinner." Killian had explained, leading a skeptical yet willing Emma out into the street. She had given a pointed look to her heels and remarked that she wasn't exactly dressed for a stroll, but Killian ignored the objection, taking her by the hand.<p>

Emma grew relaxed as they went, falling into conversation. She wasn't surprised when they found their way to the docks, as it was a place they often walked together. What startled her was Killian's sudden halt in his steps, turning to shoot him a look.

"What are you doing?"

Wordlessly, Killian pulled on Emma's hand, bringing her into the circle of his arms. With a grin, he spun her around to face the water and pointed towards the horizon.

A single sailboat floated on the water, sizable but altogether impressive for other reasons. Specifically, the way it was drifting towards them, no one at the wheel. Emma looked at Killian for an answer, earning a simple "Regina's magic _is _rather useful," in reply.

When the boat reached them, Killian tugged on Emma's hand again, leading her down the pier. Emma moved slowly, as if afraid, but Killian pressed a gentle hand to her back, urging her to step on first. As she did, her grip on Killian's hand tightened.

When she saw the scene before them, Emma let out a quiet gasp. Killian released her hand, stepping back to appreciate David and Mary Margaret's handiwork. The couple had outdone themselves, and Killian was indebted to them for having taken time out of their own holiday to make Emma's special. The deck was alight with candles and covered in a smattering of rose petals, forging a pathway to a laid out blanket Emma suspiciously recognized as one from her parent's loft. She had gone still, blinking at the scene before her.

"I know that you wanted a quiet meal at home," Killian murmured, close behind her, "But I believe that term is one which applies to wherever we're together."  
>Emma sighed as she felt Killian's lips graze her neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her middle. She swiveled around to face him, placing both hands against his chest. The steady beat she felt beneath her palm relaxed her, even after all this time, the thump of Killian's heart bringing her an almost magical sense of comfort.<p>

"How?" Emma asked shortly, her eyes softening when Killian flashed a smile.

"I merely recruited some help from the fine people of Storybrooke." he said slyly, earning an eye roll from Emma.

"You didn't need to go to all that trouble." she chastised, running her hands up to curl around his shoulders. "All I wanted was dinner."

"It was no trouble, Swan." Killian disagreed. "Well, it was, in truth," he amended, "But I was happy to do it. You've worked to bring back the happy endings, and it's time that the Savior reaps what she sows."

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes this time. Killian's gaze was intense, and something in his eyes made Emma choke back her protests. She didn't know if she would ever really get used to having people put her first, but Killian was certainly trying his damnedest to make her.

And while she was touched by the effort, Emma couldn't help but think (not for the first time) that Captain Hook was a complete cheeseball.

* * *

><p>(They found their way to the blanket, and Killian presented the picnic basket (a la Ruby) to her and cracked open the wine, which eventually became rum, which eventually became the two of them laying back on the blanket, arms pressed right against each other while Killian pointed out the constellations to her. When he got to Cygnus, his voice took on a wistful note, prompting Emma to force the story out of him, and when Killian muttered that Cygnus, the swan, had guided him during the missing year, Emma rolled over to kiss him).<p>

(When they laid back down some time later, wrapping the blanket around their bare skin, Emma asked that Killian tell her more stories, and as he murmured of the Jolly Roger and of Liam and of Milah, Emma took his hand and squeezed, hard. The words were there in her throat, and she was _trying _to look at him, but it was all too terrifying, and it was too cliche, but when he got to the tale of the Princess and Her Pirate, whispering his own account of their love story, Emma couldn't help herself. She turned into him, pressing her cheek against his chest, and breathed a small "I love you").

(And in response, Killian kissed every inch of her, murmuring affections against her skin, and on her back, looking up at the stars, Emma thought that she might finally understand the hype of Valentine's Day).


	12. Home (pt 3)

**AN: So here's part three (and yes, there will be more). I've decided to publish this series as its own story, so I'll be doing that whenever I post the next update. Until then, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The place was coming together nicely, Emma had to admit. She'd spent the weekend unpacking with Henry and her parents, all while expertly dodging Killian's attempts to spend time with her. (He was growing more suspicious by the day, if Emma's perpetually ringing phone was any indication).<p>

With the actual moving part of the process nearly complete, Emma was filled with a nervous anticipation for what came next. She had to talk to Killian. And while she yearned to show him the house and start their new chapter already, Emma dreaded giving him the move-in-with-me spiel. (She still didn't have even the slightest idea of how she was going to ask him, when the right time was of where the best place would be).

Her final push, surprisingly, had come from David.

They had just finished unpacking the last box into the living room, and Emma stood back to admire their work. "Not bad." she decided, surveying the room. For the life of her, she could only think of their apartment back in New York.

David, standing beside her, nodded his agreement. "It's just too bad that Henry and Snow aren't here to see the final product." Henry was spending the day with Regina and Mary Margaret had had a particularly sleepless night courtesy of Neal, leaving Emma and David to finish the move.

"So." David continued, his voice taking on a grave note. "You think Killian will like it?"

Emma pursed her lips, resisting the urge to cringe as she faced him. "Mary Margaret told you about that?"

David laughed in an almost pained way, glancing over at Emma. "You should know by now that your mother isn't one for keeping secrets."

"So, what do you think?" Emma wondered, shooting her father an apprehensive look. She knew that David and Killian were 'mates', but he'd never fully come around to the pirate dating his daughter. Mostly, they avoided ever talking about it (and for good reason).

David offered a half-hearted grin. "I didn't realize things were that serious between you two." he admitted, terribly father-like, "But the important thing to me is that you're happy, Emma. Even if it's with Hook."

The sentiment (while spoken begrudgingly) was touching. Emma grinned, patting David's arm reassuringly. "Thanks, Dad." she said as a peace-offering, knowing how David always lit up when she used the endearment.

"When are you going to ask him?"

Emma sighed then, having been asking herself the same question for two weeks. "I don't know." she confessed. "I've never done this before. I wouldn't even know how to ask."

David nodded, sympathetic, though there was still an air of awkwardness in the room. Emma felt a little guilty for putting him in the position of having to give love advice to his daughter. She was again reminded exactly why they never talked about her and Killian's relationship.

"Emma, Hook's crazy about you." David said, with some difficulty, "And about Henry. No matter how or when you ask, he'll just be happy that you did. What it comes down to is that you both want to take this next step. If that's the case, then none of the other stuff matters."

And that was how Emma found herself at the station that evening, chancing looks at Killian across the small space of her desk. She watched as he read over his portion of the paperwork she'd divvied up, and Emma was acutely aware that this could be the perfect time to tell him about the house. No interruptions, no distractions, she could just get it over with and ask him.

But she'd rather show him, Emma realized, making her wonder if ditching Sheriff duties for an hour was too irresponsible. The more Emma turned the idea over in her head, though, the more she liked it, knowing that the sight of their place fully furnished and set up and waiting for them would be an offer Killian couldn't refuse.  
>He peered up at her then, feeling the weight of her gaze. He quirked an eyebrow suggestively, but his expression softened when Emma continued to stare at him mutely. She could see the concerned <em>Swan? <em>forming on his lips and stood abruptly, deciding then and there.

"Let's go on patrol." she suggested in what would have been a casual tone if she hadn't already grabbed her car keys and started for the door. Killian gave her a unsure, measuring look but followed her outside, regardless. Emma hoped he couldn't see the keys shaking in her hand as she locked up the station or started the Bug.

In the car, what would have typically been a contented silence was uneasy from the tension Emma radiated, alerting Killian that something was certainly wrong. But for her sake (because he knew her all too well), he held his tongue as they drove, holding himself back from asking any questions. Killian shot her another concerned look only after Emma drove past their usual patrol route, seeming to have a particular destination in mind.

As she pulled up to a midsized, white house by the docks, Killian's brows furrowed. He had no memory of ever seeing the place before.

"Was there some kind of distress call?" he asked, tilting his head toward Emma. She unbuckled her seat belt and cut the engine, offering only a shake of her head in response. Unease hung in the air, everything silent except for the soft crash of the waves behind them. Emma could tell that Killian was waiting for an explanation, but her nerves rendered her speechless. She took a breath, leaning back against the driver's door.

"I know I've been distant lately." Emma began, "But there's a good reason, and I thought it might be easier to show you than try and explain it."

Seeing no change in his expression, Emma went on. "I found a place."

It dawned on him then, and Killian peered out the windshield with a sober look, seeing the residence in a new light. "So this house..."

"Is mine." Emma finished for him, tilting her head. "Well, as of this Friday, anyway." she amended, trying to catch his gaze again. Killian glanced back at her, his concern dissipating, leaving only a curiosity as to why Emma's nerves clearly hadn't. She gave a half-hearted grin. "Let me show you inside." she urged, pushing open her door. Killian followed suit, coming around the front of the car to take Emma's hand. She led him up the cobblestone pathway, watching him take in the view.

_So far so good, _she thought, noticing the small upward turn of his lips as his gaze swept along the freshly-planted flowers. (She had to remember to thank Belle for those gardening books).

When they reached the front door, Emma plucked its key from among the others on her key ring, realizing as she did that this was a moment. It was their first time walking into (what would hopefully be) _their _place. Simultaneously comforted and unnerved by the thought, Emma forced her hand not to tremble this time. Killian squeezed her other hand, still bewildered by her tenseness but detecting it-wanting to rid her of it-nonetheless.

Emma pushed the front door open, leading Killian through the threshold. She watched his face change as he noticed the fully furnished living room, the tidy kitchen space.

"You've already settled in, then," Killian said, surprise and something else in his voice, something that made Emma's heart clench.

"I wanted to surprise you with the final product." Emma explained. It was admittedly true, though for a more meaningful reason than Killian believed. He had no idea how much his reaction meant to her, how important it was that he liked the place.

In another fit of nervousness, Emma began to ramble about the house, reciting the spiel given to her by the realtor days before. Killian was amused by her uncharacteristic babbling, the flash of his smile in the dim light making Emma relax a little. He _did _seem to like the place, commenting on certain niceties with what Emma assumed was genuine appreciation. Leading him through the hallway, she pointed out her (_their_) bedroom and then Henry's, absently explaining the rest of her decor plans. Killian listened intently, nodding along and offering up his own suggestions. It made Emma smile, hearing him talk about the house, blind to the fact that it was his future being planned just as much as it was her and Henry's.

When they had exhausted all the rooms, Emma felt her anxiousness flare up again. She knew that there was no more putting it off and led Killian back out to the living room, deciding to bite the bullet.

"I saved the best for last." Emma informed him with a faint smile, leaning against the balcony doors and grasping both handles. "Ready?" she asked, excitement and fear making her heart pump faster. Killian nodded, finding her barely restrained enthusiasm really quite endearing. Emma gave him a measured look and opened the balcony doors, urging Killian to follow her back out into the cool night air.

She saw the awed, wistful look cross his face as Killian's eyes took in the view; he hadn't noticed before just how close the building was to the water. Now, he drank in the sight of the waves crashing to shore, filled his lungs with the familiar aroma of salt and sea. Emma squeezed his hand this time, holding the gaze when his eyes slid over to hers. As she hesitated, a voice in her head (suspiciously close to Henry's) urged her to be brave.

"What do you think?"

Killian darted his eyes back to the water for a moment, offering Emma a smile when he looked at her again. "The rather spectacular view aside, it does appear to be an excellent home." Damn the way her heart stuttered at the last word.

"I'm glad you think so," Emma said, voice shaking and stomach flipping. She released his hand, leaned both arms on the railing before facing him straight on. "Because it's yours, too, if you want it to be."

Killian went still. "You're asking if..." he hesitated, and Emma recognized the flicker in his eyes. It was something she knew well, something she'd carried for the better part of her life. The part of Killian telling himself not to believe, trying to squash down the hope.

"Killian," Emma said (she felt confident now, something about that look in his eyes making all her doubt evaporate), "Will you move in with me?"

She could see his Adam's apple bobbing as the breath caught in his throat, a surge of affection filling her, because she also knew that feeling; the disbelief that anyone could want you around that long. Emma thought (not for the first time) that she loved him, her ridiculous, wonderful pirate, unable to grasp just how _much _she wanted him around.

"As you wish." Killian said quietly, and then he was kissing her as though his life depended on it. His hand pushed against Emma's spine, pressing her closer, touching every line of their bodies together. Emma reached up to cup his jaw, everything fierce and desperate except for the tender way they held each other. She breathed him in, his usual taste of salt and spice mingling with the sharp tang of the ocean. As they melted together, a single word crossed Emma's mind.

Home.


	13. Caring

**AN: This one has slightly less Captain Swan than usual, ****but it still counts, right?**** Inspired by my love for the Emma and Elsa friendship we saw during 4A, and by the unjust lack of girl talk they shared.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how it worked. She wasn't sure how Killian had convinced Regina to use her magic, or what brought this on in the first place- all Emma knew was that, all of the sudden, Elsa was there looking back at her through the small, handheld mirror.<p>

"Emma." she said with a warm smile, "How are you?"

Emma looked at Killian-as grateful as she was confused-earning only a grin and quirk of his brow as he retreated from the room, giving the two women time to talk. She fixed her gaze back on the mirror, back on Elsa, and returned the smile.

"I'm...surprised." Emma answered. "But happy to see you." she added sincerely, not realizing how much she'd missed Elsa until that moment. Their friendship had been brief, but it still meant the world to Emma. There was a deep understanding between them, forged through all the circumstances they'd both experienced (losing their parents, accidentally hurting loved ones, and having magic, to name a few). And the fact that Elsa had been the one to help Emma accept her powers was something she would never forget. Since Lily, Emma had never made a friend who seemed to understand her as Elsa did; it had made saying goodbye that much harder.

"How's Arendelle?" Emma asked, squashing down her awe, deciding that the mirror was just like Facetime or Skype, except for the magical realm.

"We are working on repairing all that Hans ruined in my absence." Elsa explained with her usual regal nature, "But my kingdom's future looks bright."

Emma listened intently as Elsa talked about her return to the throne, and her plans for moving Arendelle forward. It occurred to Emma that, had she grown up in the Enchanted Forest with her parents, she would have been a ruler, too. She would have the same concerns as Elsa, the same opinions, the same plans to return the kingdom's well-being. The thought spooked her.

"And Anna?" Emma pressed when Elsa had finished speaking, "Did her and Kristoff finally tie the knot?"

A smile broke through Elsa's serious expression. The Concerned Queen fell away to the Loving Sister, bursting with pride. "Yes." Elsa confirmed. "The ceremony was lovely, though kept simple at Kristoff's request." She rolled her eyes, grinning. "It was a bit odd having a reindeer and some trolls at the altar, but Anna is happy, which is the most important thing."

Emma smiled in reply. "If you think Anna having trolls as _in-laws _is bad, you should see some of my ex-boyfriends."

Elsa laughed, a teasing look crossing her face once she sobered up. "And what about you? Have you and Captain Hook sorted out your feelings?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder, looking for said pirate. When he wasn't anywhere to be found, she looked back at Elsa with a roll of her eyes. "You could say that." she admitted (the grin which spread over her face completely beyond Emma's control).

Elsa gave her a prompting look, and Emma sighed before she went on. "Things here have been...unusually quiet lately. So, yeah, Killian and I finally had the time to talk." (There had been more than just mere conversation, but Elsa didn't need to know that).

"I'm glad to hear it." Elsa said, "When I was in your realm, I could see that he cares a great deal for you." Emma wanted to brush that off, but Elsa was now the third queen to tell Emma about the way Killian cared for her (and fourth member of royalty in general, if you counted Aurora); and anyway, who was she kidding? Her pirate was just that- hers.

"I know." Emma agreed instead. "I kind of 'care a great deal' for him, too." she confessed, dropping her voice just in case a certain pirate was listening. (The last thing Emma needed was to give Killian yet another reason for his inflated ego).

"It's nice that you're happy." Elsa said sincerely. "After Anna, Kristoff, and I left Storybrooke, I worried you might not have been in the best mindset."

The words touched Emma; even then, still in disbelief that she had so many people who cared about her. "I've been fine. It's actually nice, not having to be the Savior for a while. I know Storybrooke can't stay quiet for long, but for now I'm more than okay with taking a break."

They kept talking for a while, Emma vaguely aware of the sun changing position outside the window. When her and Elsa were finally saying goodbye, it had long since set.

"It was good talking to you." Emma said wistfully, grinning at the other blonde, "Would it be cliche for me to ask you to keep in touch?"

Elsa laughed lightly. "We'll speak again soon." she promised. "Tell Killian I said hello."

Emma nodded, ignoring the tease. "As long as you say hi to Anna and Kristoff for me."

After assuring her that she would, Elsa said a final goodbye before disappearing from the mirror. Emma stared at her own reflection for a moment before putting the mirror on the coffee table, feeling a little melancholy.

Not for long, though, as Emma felt the couch dip under Killian's weight. He moved close, taking Emma's hand in his own. "Enjoy your talk?"

Emma glanced at him with a small grin. "Thank you." she said. "For doing that."

"No need to thank me, love. It was worth it, to see that smile of yours."

Emma shifted to lean against him, wrapping Killian's arm around her shoulder. After a few moments of quiet, she felt him nudge her.

"So you care for me, do you?"

Emma didn't need to turn to know the smug look that would be on his face. "You know, in this realm it's considered 'bad form' to eavesdrop."

Killian laughed at her use of his phrase. "It's considered bad form in any realm, though you seem to forget one thing." He leaned close to Emma's ear, dropping his voice. "Pirates are not ones to follow the rules."

"Maybe, but it doesn't do you any good to overhear something you already know." Emma countered. She turned her head to look at Killian, an oddly somber look on his face.

"Aye, but you cannot blame a man for wanting some reassurance." he replied, titling his head. Emma realized, sheepishly, that she hadn't always given Killian reason to feel secure in her feelings for him. (_But better late than never_, she decided, leaning over to kiss him).

"I care you about you, Killian Jones." she said, pulling back slightly. "Maybe a little too much." And then she was kissing him again, being pulled onto his lap, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. Emma put all of her gratitude into the kiss, thankful for Killian's efforts (both that day and all the days before). She ran a hand down his chest and to his waistband, feeling the hitch of Killian's breath. Smirking, Emma kissed up his jaw, stopping to bite lightly on his ear lobe.

"That enough reassurance for you?" she whispered, moving back to look at him. Killian's pupils dilated, his chest heaving a little.

"Aye." he agreed gruffly, capturing Emma's lips again.


End file.
